Le choix d'Harry Potter
by Cherry-Kun
Summary: Harry change, il se rend compte que Dumbledore se sert de lui et les ténèbres sont si attirants... DarkHarry Slash HP/LV.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous ! Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai décidé de réécrire tous les chapitres du Choix d'Harry Potter et les voici ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

* * *

Harry Potter, 17 ans, sauveur du monde des sorciers commençait vraiment à en avoir marre que ses deux supposés meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, se mêlent de ses affaires. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, les deux le suivaient. À chaque sourire, ils se précipitaient comme des rapaces sur un cadavre pour en connaitre la raison. Et tout ça commençait à lui pomper l'air. Lui qui rêvait de liberté et d'indépendance, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui ne pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à cause de parents surprotecteurs.

Et maintenant qu'il savait que Dumbledore le considérait comme une arme dans son plan de destruction de Voldemort, il les supportait encore moins. Voilà ce qu'on apprenait quand on laissait trainer une oreille du côté de chez le directeur. On en apprenait de belles. Quand il avait essayé d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci lui avait dit qu'il était fou et qu'il devrait cesser de mentir. Comme il avait eu envie de leur arracher la tête à tous les deux. Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu une réaction de fillette après ça. C'est sûr que pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans le giron de Luna qui l'avait cru quand il lui avait raconté n'était pas très viril mais bon, elle n'avait rien dit et était allée jusqu'à lui caresser la tête. Lui qui avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était un peu dingue, il avait révisé son jugement.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Malfoy qui s'était foutu de lui mais après lui avoir fait un résumé de ses malheurs, il n'avait plus vraiment ri. Il lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner chez les Serpentards. Malfoy avait eu un fou rire en voyant la tête qu'Harry avait fait puis avait dû admettre que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde. Néanmoins, ils commencèrent à se fréquenter et Harry découvrit que Drago n'était pas le con arrogant qu'il semblait être. Ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs et finirent par devenir amis. Drago ayant insisté pour qu'il rencontre les autres Serpentards, il finit par accepter et se rendit compte des nombreux préjugés qu'il avait eu. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas la pétasse superficielle qu'elle était en public mais était une jeune fille très douce et calme. Théodore Nott n'était pas si effacé que ça et avait un sens de l'humour mordant. Blaise Zabini était un coureur de jupons, et de pantalons, invétéré. Et Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas deux idiots sans cervelle. Il avait passé un très bon moment auprès d'eux et depuis ils continuaient à se fréquenter dans le plus grand des secret.

Harry sourit en repensant à ça ce qui n'échappa pas à la miss-je-sais-tout qui était assise en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Harry ?

Il se retint de lui lancer un regard Made in Rogue.

- Je repensais à une blague que Neville m'a dite.

Elle le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, comme si Neville ne pouvait pas faire de l'humour.

- Vraiment ?

Il se retint de soupirer.

- Oui Hermione, vraiment. Bon, je vais me promener, salut.

Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis retourna à son pelotage de belette.

Harry sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se diriger vers celle des Serpentards. En chemin, il rencontra le professeur Rogue.

- Potter, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites par ici? En sachant pertinemment que votre salle commune est de l'autre côté?

Grâce à Drago, il avait un peu apprit à connaitre le professeur Rogue qui était totalement différent de ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il prit alors son air de tragédien le plus convainquant et se mit à déclamer.

- Oh professeur, si vous saviez. Je viens de voir dans ma salle commune, une belette et un castor qui forniquaient, on se serait crut dans un documentaire animalier. J'ai été très choqué.

Il finit sa tirade en versant une petite larme solitaire. Rogue le regarda un instant puis le coin droit de sa bouche se releva et il sourit.

- Oh je comprends Mr Potter. Et bien allez vite vous réfugiez dans un endroit sûr.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et lâcha un "merci professeur" bien sonore. Rogue sourit encore puis se recomposa un visage impassible. Dieu que cet enfant le surprenait.

Le tableau ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander le mot de passe et ouvrit pour lui présenter la Salle Commune. Les Serpentards étaient habitués à le voir et ne se sentirent pas plus déphasés que ça. Harry repéra Drago et alla s'affaler à ses côtés avec un soupir de bien-être. Il se sentait vraiment chez lui à Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? Tu as enfin tué la sang-de-bourbe et le vilain roux ? lui demanda Drago.

Harry sourit encore plus

- Oh c'est rien j'ai juste croisé ton parrain.

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Ah? Et depuis quand mon parrain te fait sourire? Serais-tu secrètement amoureux de lui par hasard?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité et d'horreur sous le choc et il perdit tout de suite son sourire. Théo, Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire à cause de la tête que faisait Harry.

- Mec, t'es gore ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire des choses comme ça ? Tu veux que je te lance un sortilège qui va te laver la bouche, ou quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago de sourire.

- 'Ry fais gaffe, tu commences à parler comme un Serpentard. Et pour répondre à ta question non merci, ça va aller.

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Si ce n'est que ça.

Les autres sourirent et se remirent à discuter. Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui avec un sentiment de bonheur. La Salle Commune n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la deuxième année où il était venu avec Ron mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus chaleureuse. Était-ce parce qu'il s'y sentait désormais chez lui ? Et qu'il y était avec des gens qu'il appréciait et qui l'appréciaient vraiment ? Il ne savait pas mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien. Il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés.

Une main le secouait et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi ? Et bien, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il leva les yeux vers Pansy qui venait de le réveiller.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu t'endors ici, Harry.

Il lui sourit et s'étira.

- Je me sens bien, ça doit être pour ça.

Elle lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Allez, viens, c'est l'heure du dîner.

Il se leva et soupira en pensant qu'il allait devoir rejoindre les deux casse-pieds. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où il entra en premier pour ne pas attirer de commentaires.

Hermione se tourna vers lui

- ça va Harry ils ne t'on rien fait?

Harry retint un geste malpoli et se contenta de lui sourire. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le directeur se leva.

- Mes très chers élèves. Un élève m'a demandé pour repasser par le Choixpeau et j'ai accepté. Mais que tout le monde soit d'accord c'est un cas exceptionnel. Bien j'appelle Harry Potter.

En effet Harry avait été voir le directeur en lui disant que ce serait mieux si il changeait de maison pour avoir des informations sur Lord Voldemort. Bien sûr, il avait totalement menti. C'était juste parce qu'il détestait sa maison et tous les incapables qui s'y trouvaient. Il se leva donc sous les regards ébahis et regarda Granger et Weasley qui lui lancèrent un regard blessé et qui eut pour seul effet de le faire ricaner. Il posa alors le Choixpeau sur sa tête et entendit sa voix.

- Alors comme ça on veut changer de maison? Ne te l'avais-je pas dit? Harry sourit " Cette fois je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ce sera SERPENTARD!"

Harry se leva avec un sourire de soulagement sous les applaudissements des Serpentards. Tout en se dirigeant vers ses véritables amis, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le vieux gâteux qui semblait abasourdi et ne put retenir un ricanement.

Il s'assit tout naturellement à côté de Drago qui le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement et de tendresse dans les yeux.

- Tu es un vil maraud, Harry Potter ! Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu nous rejoindrais.

Harry lui sourit avec chaleur.

- Ah non, pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ta tête ahurie.

Réflexion qui fut récompensée par un coup de coude dans les côtes qui ne le fit que rire joyeusement. Regardant sa nouvelle maison avec un sentiment d'allégresse, il ne put retenir un « enfin chez soi » que personne n'entendit.


	2. Chapitre 2

- Harry !

Quelqu'un l'appelait dans son sommeil mais trop fatigué, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Harry bordel ! Il est 7h30 ! Réveille-toi !

Se réveiller? Pour quoi faire? Il préférait assurément dormir.

- Bon ben aux grands maux les grands moyens! Paix à mon âme! _AQUA._

Une tonne d'eau s'abattit sur le pauvre Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut et totalement trempé. Son air ahuri fit se marrer Blaise qui était, soit dit en passant, le coupable de ce crime ignoble.

Harry le regarda longuement tandis que Blaise n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire.

- Blaise.

Harry utilisait la voix doucereuse que prenait Rogue pour faire peur aux élèves. Face à la parfaite réplique de Rogue, Blaise s'arrêta de rire et commença légèrement à être inquiet.

- Blaise. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à courir VITE ET LOIN!

Les derniers mots littéralement criés furent un électrochoc pour Blaise qui se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était certainement le cas au vu de l'air menaçant d'Harry.

Il courut dans la salle commune et finit par tomber sur Pansy. Dieu qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant aimée que maintenant.

L'étonnement qui la prit fut vite changé en amusement quand elle vit un Harry trempé et ressemblant à un chaton en colère apparaitre.

- Oh alors c'était pour ça? Peut-être que tu la mériterais ta correction, Blaise. Enfin, dans ma grande mansuétude je te protègerais. Bien Harry je pense que tu devrais t'habiller. Non, non pas besoin de me lancer ton regard noir que je crains terriblement en passant. C'est pour ton bien!

Harry oublia momentanément sa colère et trouva que Pansy était fort maternelle. Ce n'était bien sûr pas pour lui déplaire vu que ses parents étaient morts et que son oncle et sa tante étaient tout sauf maternels. Il faillit lâcher un "oui maman" mais se ravisa en se disant qu'elle savait aussi piquer des colères monumentales.

Blaise passa prudemment à côté de lui et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète.

- Tu m'en veux pas hein vieux ? C'était juste pour te réveiller.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis lui sourit

- Bien sûr que non Blaise, tu me connais.

Mais justement, Blaise le connaissait et pouvait aisément dire que quand Harry était en colère contre quelqu'un, il avait la rancune tenace. Il se promit d'ailleurs de rester sur ses gardes pour la journée et les semaines à venir.

Harry alla se préparer pour son premier cours de la journée : Potion avec les Gryffondors. Ça promettait d'être amusant. Après s'être apprêté, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle mais Weasley et Granger leur barrèrent le passage.

Une furie brune fonça alors sur Harry en criant : « Pourquoi t'as fait ça Harry? » Harry eut le réflexe de faire un pas de côté ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'encastrer Hermione dans le mur. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle lui rappela étrangement Pattenrond et sa face écrasée.

- T'es complètement tarée Granger. Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'approcher.

Il eut alors le déplaisir de voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles Granger ? Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie.

Harry eut un sourire méprisant et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui dit : "écoute-moi bien HERMIONE. C'est vrai, il y a un temps où je te considérais comme ma meilleure amie." Elle lui fit un sourire émut. "Mais sache que ce n'est plus du tout le cas et que je préfèrerais être ami avec un arbre plutôt que d'être ami avec toi."

Elle perdit son sourire et sa lèvre recommença à trembler.

- Tu m'as lâchement abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de toi. Alors maintenant tu me lâche et tu m'oublie ok ?

Il se détourna d'elle alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer et reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle quand un poing lui frôla le nez. Il regarda le propriétaire du poing qui était un Ron vachement rouge.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour lui parler comme ça ? On t'a accueilli à bras ouverts et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

Harry le regarda s'exciter sans rien dire, attendant qu'il se taise enfin.

- Je me prends pour qui ? Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. Je me prends pour le dernier survivant des Potter qui, au lieu d'être traité en héros a été placé dans une famille de moldus méprisables. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être haï par la seule famille qu'il te reste ? Et d'être trahi par les seules personnes en qui tu avais confiance ? Non ? Alors Weasel tu sais pour qui je me prends ? Pour moi-même. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu aies vraiment été le meilleur ami du monde tout au long de ces années. Celle qui m'a le mieux accueilli c'est ta mère alors tu la boucles et tu dégages.

Weasley le regardait bouche grande ouverte comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry lui lança un dernier regard noir et entra enfin dans la Grande Salle plus silencieuse que jamais après cette rupture du Trio d'Or.

Il se mit à manger quand Dumbledore s'avança vers lui. Harry l'ignora et continua son repas malgré les raclements de gorge insistant du directeur.

- Harry, pourrais-tu me suivre dans mon bureau je te prie.

Harry, fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et continua à manger. Le vieux fou fronça les sourcils.

- Harry je t'ai parlé.

Les pensées intérieures d'Harry se résumèrent à : « moi aussi je t'ai longuement parlé mais tu ne m'as jamais écouté, connard ». Suite à la non-coopération d'Harry, Dumbledore s'énerva.

- Tu vas me suivre de gré ou de force, mon garçon. Je n'apprécie que modérément le manque de respect.

Il lui saisit le bras mais retira sa main tout de suite en constatant qu'il s'était brûlé. Harry releva la tête, les yeux brillants de rage.

- Ne me touchez pas.

Il avait parlé d'une voix tranchante et extrêmement glaciale.

- De tous ceux que je hais vous êtes celui que j'exècre le plus. Votre air de gentil grand-père ne marche plus avec moi. Il va falloir vous trouver un autre pigeon pour sauver vos miches du Grand et méchant Voldemort.

Pour bien illustrer son propos, toutes les vitres et tous les verres de Poudlard explosèrent sous le flux intense de magie. Tous les élèves, sauf les Serpentards, reçurent des éclats de verre dans le visage. Harry sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas en étant toujours furieux.

Il marcha longtemps puis arriva dans la forêt interdite où sa colère retomba.

- Et merde jura-t-il tout haut.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça. Les conséquences allaient être désastreuses pour lui. "Bof tant pis" pensa-t-il "ça pourrait être pire non?"

Il venait tout juste de penser ça quand une alarme se mit à sonner. "Il manquait plus que ça" pensa-t-il. Il reprit sa route en marchant. Il savait parfaitement que courir ne servirait à rien vu qu'il n'était pas sous protection. Il arriva dans le parc de Poudlard et fut encerclé par une dizaine de Mangemorts. Il soupira et attendit patiemment que la plus grande Drama Queen du XXe siècle se décide à faire son show. Perdu dans ses pensées où Voldemort portait une étrange perruque et des vêtements de cuir, il ne vit pas l'homme se placer devant lui.

Il releva la tête en sentant une ombre et oublia tout, jusqu'à son nom. Devant lui se tenait un homme absolument canon. Il était grand, environ 1m90, et avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient en-dessous de l'épaule. Il avait une bouche bien dessinée où se dessinait un sourire ironique, des pommettes hautes et le tout couronné de magnifiques yeux d'un rouge carmin.

Une minute. Rouge carmin? Harry se tendit en se disant que rouge carmin équivalait à Voldemort et équivalait également à sortilège _Doloris_ s'il restait planté à le mater.

- Tiens, salut cher ennemi, la forme ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Beau temps pour attaquer Poudlard.

Le sourire ironique de Voldemort s'accentua quand il se mit à tourner autour d'Harry.

- Et bien Potter, que fais-tu ici, tout seul, à la portée de ton ennemi le plus cher.

Harry sourit.

- Oh, vous savez, la routine quoi. Et mes priorités ont changées. J'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes plus mon ennemi le plus cher. Dumbledore vient de remporter cette place.

Le sourire ironique se transforma en un grand éclat de rire. Les Mangemorts semblèrent stupéfaits en voyant leur patron se bidonner. Il avait pété une durite ou quoi ? N'était-il pas censé essayer une nouvelle fois de le tuer au lieu de limite se tordre de rire aux pieds de son ennemi.

Voldemort reprit son sérieux et essuya les petites larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. Il regarda ensuite Harry avec un sourire presque heureux.

- Si on m'avait dit que le toutou et accessoirement arme du bienheureux Dumbledore avait enfin ouvert les yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Harry sourit ironiquement. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même de cette hideuse appellation.

- J'ai appris des choses sur mon si bon et gentil maitre. J'en ai tellement appris que j'ai décidé de mordre la main qui me nourrissait et de m'enfuir.

Le Lord parut ravi de la métaphore et ordonna à ses sbires de ranger leurs baguettes.

- Qui l'eut cru ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Harry sourit tristement.

- Que j'étais une arme dans un combat que je n'avais pas choisi. Franchement, croire une vieille siphonnée disant que vous deviez me zigouiller n'était peut-être pas la meilleur idée du siècle, sans offense pour vous. Vous auriez pu juste décider de ne pas y croire et me laisser grandir dans une famille aimante. Enfin, ça été votre choix. Le mien est de choisir de ne pas mener cette guerre ou du moins pas contre vous. J'ai décidé de me révolter et de choisir moi-même ce que je veux faire.

Voldemort sembla dans un premier temps abasourdi puis il sourit sadiquement.

- En clair, tu m'expliques que je ne vais plus devoir te courir après pour enfin avoir le monde sous ma coupe. Je crois que c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on ne m'ait jamais annoncée. Mais que vas-tu faire dans ce cas ? Vas-tu me rejoindre ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse. Tout s'est fait rapidement et je vais devoir m'habituer aux nombreux changements que je viens d'instaurer. Pour l'instant, je suis neutre. Vous pouvez me considérer comme la Suisse.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Voldemort tout en disant ça et celui-ci laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Magnifique. Et bien soit, je te laisse tranquille pour le moment.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses Mangemorts qui avaient écouté l'échange la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

- Vous avez entendu ? La chasse au Harry Potter est désormais finie. Nous allons à présent nous concentrer sur la destruction de Dumbledore. On rentre au manoir.

Et tandis que les Mangemorts transplannaient en direction du Manoir Jédusor, Voldemort lança un dernier regard rouge sang à Harry qui ne put que lui faire signe en retour, un sourire aux lèvres et un poids sur les épaules en moins.


	3. Chapitre 3

- Oh allez Harry, dis-nous pourquoi tu souris comme ça ! On dirait que tu as enfin rencontré l'amour de ta vie.

Intervention de Blaise hautement utile car depuis près d'un quart d'heure, Harry ne cessait de sourire en repensant à la conversation civilisée qu'il avait eu avec Voldemort. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quant à l'utilisation du terme « amour de sa vie ». Il se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait leur dire.

- Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, après ma petite « démonstration » je suis parti me calmer. Évidemment, il a fallu que je sorte des protections de Poudlard et je me suis retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec un groupe de Mangemorts.

Il vit ses amis devenir blancs et se jeter des regards significatifs. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il se promit de les interroger plus tard et continua son récit.

- Puis Voldemort est arrivé et pour une fois, il n'a pas tenté de me tuer sans même un mot. Donc il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là et je lui ai expliqué que je me retirais de cette guerre ce qui voulait dire qu'il a désormais le champ libre pour son plan de conquête. Le plus drôle c'est que ça l'a fait marrer, comme quoi, il n'est pas très net, mais il a accepté de me laisser tranquille désormais.

Il vit ses amis soupirer de soulagement et ils le serrèrent tous dans leurs bras.

- Bon les gars, va falloir m'expliquer là. Vous semblez vraiment bizarres.

Pansy fut celle qui lui expliqua la situation.

- Tu sais Harry, nous vivons tous dans une famille de Mangemorts, maintenant que tu te retires, on peut te le dire, et nous serons un jour appelés à servir le Lord. Cela nous fait chaud au cœur et nous rassure de savoir que nous ne devrons jamais nous battre contre toi.

Harry resta ébahi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son amitié aurait pu être synonyme de danger pour les seuls véritables amis qu'il avait. Il ne put que soupirer.

- C'est vraiment dur d'être moi.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec tendresse et ne purent s'empêcher de le câliner.

- Allez, ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu être Ron Weasley ou Neville Longdubat.

Tous frissonnèrent d'horreur. Harry repensa à une chose.

- Vous saviez que Voldemort a retrouvé un corps décent ? Tellement décent que j'en croquerais bien un bout.

Ce dernier point dit avec un air rêveur laissa les autres sans voix. Blaise reprit cependant plus vite ses esprits et le regarda d'un air canaille.

- Et bien Harry, tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu aimais les hommes bien bâtis. Je peux te faire découvrir l'amour si tu veux.

Harry et les autres explosèrent de rire sous le sourire amusé de Blaise. Harry se reprit difficilement et finit par essuyer les larmes au coin de ses paupières.

- Tu ne peux pas passer 5 ans dans le même dortoir que Seamus Finnigan sans même envisager la chose.

Théo eut alors l'air intéressé.

- Finnigan ? Le petit brun ? L'irlandais ? Tu me le présentes Harry ?

Harry lui sourit.

- Si tu veux Théo mais attends-toi à de belles surprises.

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle quand ils se firent intercepter par Rogue qui s'adressa à Harry.

- Et bien monsieur Potter, vous nous en avez fait une belle ce coup-ci, chapeau bas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser une courbette sous l'œil amusé du Maitre des Potions.

- Au fait, notre cher et adoré directeur souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau.

Et il partit dans un mouvement de cape. Harry salua ses amis et se rendit vers les appartements du directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il resta bien bête en se rendant compte que Rogue ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Il pesta contre le directeur et se mit à patienter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, sur les nerfs et affamé, il envoya le directeur au diable et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivé là, il ne put empêcher un « connard » venimeux de franchir ses lèvres. Dumbledore était tranquillement installé à la Table des Professeurs et le regardait d'un air satisfait. Tellement furieux, Harry ne put empêcher sa magie de s'échapper et celle-ci rendit la longue barbe de Dumbledore bleu électrique. Harry s'assit finalement à sa table avec un sourire satisfait que Dumbledore ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que MacGonnagall ne lui en fasse la remarque.

Harry s'assit devant Drago et tilta quand il vit une tête inconnue mais familière.

- Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, tu es nouveau ?

L'autre lui lança un regard étrange qui mit Harry légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

- C'est bien de pointer l'évidence. Je m'appelle Thomas Morenvol.

Et l'autre l'ignora ni plus ni moins laissant Harry ébahi par tant de courtoisie. Harry secoua la tête en marmonnant un « pauvre type » que l'autre entendit parfaitement. Ce qu'Harry ne vit pas, c'est le sourire amusé qu'arborait Thomas.

Au fil des jours, Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer Thomas en se demandant d'où il le connaissait. Les autres le charriaient en lui demandant si il était si attiré par ce nouveau. Harry ne démentait pas mais n'acquiesçait pas non plus.

Il eut alors la révélation du siècle quand il entendit Thomas ricaner et marmonner « stupide sang-de-bourbe » alors que les Serpentards avaient un cours commun de Potions avec les Gryffondors et qu'Hermione Granger venait d'être remise à sa place par Rogue.

Thomas se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le choc et posa un doigt pour ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Harry hocha la tête et fut récompensé par son silence quand Thomas lui envoya un papier où il lui avait écrit de le retrouver dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry prit congé de ses amis et se rendit au 2e étage, royaume de Mimi Geignarde. Il vit que la Chambre des Secrets était ouverte et si engagea sans hésiter. Il finit par arriver dans la haute pièce souterraine qui abritait la statue de Salazar Serpentard et la dépouille du Basilic. Il sourit ironiquement en pensant que c'était au même endroit qu'il avait combattu Voldemort 3 ans auparavant. Voldemort qui se trouvait justement installé sur un canapé moelleux et qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Harry s'approcha sous le sourire amusé de Thomas.

- Et bien, je vois que tu as un bon esprit d'analyse Harry. Qui eut cru que tu me démasquerais.

Harry prit le temps de s'installer et de l'observer.

- En même temps, les indices étaient quand même flagrants. Le nom de famille : Voldemort, Morenvol, le visage : moins reptilien, d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous ayez retrouvé votre apparence d'antan ?, et pour finir cette haine des nés moldus par vraiment cachée. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là. Dumbledore vous manquait tant que ça ?

Thomas ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, bon esprit d'analyse. Plus que certains de mes Mangemorts.

Il retrouva son sérieux et détailla Harry à son tour.

- Commençons par la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je pense qu'un de mes Mangemort, autre que Séverus, est un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore et je veux savoir qui. Et pour cela, quel autre meilleur moyen que l'infiltration dans le camp ennemi ? Puis Poudlard me manquait. Il a longtemps été ma seule maison et aujourd'hui encore je pense à lui avec nostalgie.

Harry comprit parfaitement ce que Thomas voulait dire. Il ressentait la même chose. Thomas continua son explication.

- Le fait que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon apparence, je devrais te punir pour me l'avoir fait perdre, résulte d'un rituel de Magie Noire avancée et d'une potion que ce cher Séverus m'a préparé. Pour la jeunesse, encore une potion.

Harry ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête, admiratif. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Mais il n'était pas à sa place donc l'affaire était close.

- Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer. Après tout, ici je ne suis que Thomas Morenvol. Bon, et si tu me parlais de toi Harry.

Au final ils racontèrent tous les deux leur vie pendant un bon moment, ne voyant pas le temps passer et finirent par émerger de leur transe en se rendant compte qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de remonter dans leur Salle Commune avant le couvre-feu.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune qui avait été dépouillée de ses meubles pour laisser un espace dégagé au centre et permettre aux Serpentards de faire la fête sans se cogner dans les meubles. Quand Harry demanda à Drago ce que ça signifiait, celui-ci râla pour la forme qu'Harry ait disparu des heures puis lui expliqua de bonne grâce que c'était pour fêter leur arrivée, à Thomas et à lui, à Serpentards.

Harry sourit en se disant que la soirée et la nuit s'annonçaient agitées.


	4. Chapitre 4

Harry se réveilla avec une gueule de bois monumentale. En tout cas, c'est ce que les mariachi chantant sous son crâne lui disaient. Il se rappelait à peu près de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Blaise dansant sur une table et finissant par se ramasser, Drago embrassant langoureusement Pansy, Théo le suppliant de lui présenter Seamus et lui… Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Puis il se souvint qu'il avait passé la soirée à flirter avec Thomas. Ou plutôt, l'alcool aidant, il avait passé la soirée à raconter sa vie à Thomas en la lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Harry se sentit honteux de lui-même mais se rassura en se disant que Thomas n'avait pas eu l'air plus dérangé que ça. Il lui avait même passé un bras autour de la taille.

Harry sourit mais grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'un bras était passé autour de sa taille. Priant tous les deux pour qu'il n'ait rien fait qu'il pourrait regretter, il se retourna pour prendre connaissance de l'identité de la personne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que c'était Thomas et de remarquer que celui-ci le regardait.

Harry piqua un fard et tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Heu… Salut. J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de… Enfin tu comprends.

L'autre le regarda s'embourber dans ses explications.

- Non mais tu vois, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait la trainée.

Fort de cette déclaration, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rajouter.

- Non mais parce que je ne suis pas une fille facile.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air circonspect puis Harry soupira.

- Ça n'est pas sorti exactement comme je le voulais.

Thomas ne put que rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta vertu est sauve. Tu étais juste tellement cuit que j'ai préféré te mettre dans mon lit, au cas où tu aurais eu besoin d'aide.

Harry acquiesça et chercha une bonne position tout en pestant contre la migraine qu'il sentait pointer. Il poussa un léger soupir de bien-être quand Thomas se replaça contre lui et s'endormit à nouveau.

Il fut à nouveau réveillé mais de manière beaucoup plus brutale quand Blaise se mit à crier qu'ils devaient tous se lever car ils allaient être en retard pour les cours. Harry sentit Thomas se lever mais il s'enfuit sous les couvertures en espérant qu'on l'oublierait. Espoir qui fut de courte durée quand il sentit qu'on lui retirait la couverture. Frissonnant et bougonnant, il fut bien obligé de prendre la direction de la salle de bains pour se préparer.

Quand les Serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous purent voir qu'ils avaient passé une nuit agitée. Même le grand, le beau, le noble et survivant Harry Potter. Outre les Gryffondors qui prenaient son départ pour une trahison, les autres maisons ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter face aux Serpentards. Elles se dirent qu'elles verraient avec le temps et continuèrent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Harry s'assit et regarda brièvement la table des professeurs tout en se servant un jus de citrouille. Tout avait l'air normal : Dumby buvait son jus de citrouille, Rogue avait l'air sévère et Ombrage gobait les mouches... Une minute. Ombrage gobait les mouches ? Harry ne put que se demander ce que ce crapaud faisait là quand Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un très bon accueil à votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Madame Dolorès Ombrage.

Celle-ci lui sourit et s'avança pour faire face aux élèves.

- Merci Albus. Sachez que c'est un grand plaisir pour moi de revenir à Poudlard et de pouvoir y enseigner. Je suis surtout ici pour voir le fonctionnement de cette école et j'espère sincèrement que je n'aurais que des choses positives à dire à notre ministre.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis et Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il sentait que cette année allait être riche en événements.

La journée suivit lentement son cours avec une intervention hautement intelligente de Ron qui put enfin connaitre la sensation de voler. Pour l'instant, Harry était en train de se promener au septième étage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et ses trolls et ne remarqua pas qu'une porte venait de se créer dans le mur. Son attention fut attirée quand il entendit un léger grincement. Prenant son courage et sa baguette à deux mains, il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce étrange. Il y avait de nombreux objets et le tout formait un bric-à-brac où il aurait été facile de se perdre.

Cependant, Harry s'avança en scrutant la pièce. Il finit par arriver dans un endroit plus dégagé et sursauta en remarquant qu'une femme était assise sur un des fauteuils présents.

- Heu… Bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux et l'invita à s'approcher.

- Mais je t'en prie Harry. Je suis justement là pour toi. Approche !

Surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom, il s'avança néanmoins et s'assit en face d'elle. L'inconnue lui sourit à nouveau et le détailla.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père ! Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Quel plaisir de te voir !

Harry se sentit perdu. Cette femme connaissait ses parents mais il ne la connaissait pas.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent. Je vais sans doute paraitre impoli mais qui êtes-vous ?

Elle eut l'air de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint.

- C'est une bonne façon de commencer. Je m'appelle Marie et suis ici pour te parler de ton héritage. Pas celui de James et Lily mais un héritage plus puissant.

Harry eut l'air perplexe.

- Un héritage ne venant pas de mes parents ? Mais de qui vient-il alors ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle rit devant son empressement.

- Une chose à la fois, Harry.

Elle sembla se rappeler d'une chose importante.

- Oh, je dois te présenter mes condoléances. Les Dursley sont morts.

Harry sembla abasourdi. Ils n'aimaient pas sa famille mais ça faisait quand même un choc que ceux qui l'avaient élevé, si on peut appeler ça élever, soient morts. Il se sentit néanmoins soulagé. Désormais, il ne serait plus le souffre-douleur de Dudley et il ne serait plus traité comme un moins-que-rien.

- Morts ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, tes Gardiens ont appris la façon dont tu as été traité et ils n'ont pas apprécié. Ils ont donc décidé de te venger et voilà le résultat.

Harry eut l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Des gardiens, un héritage ? Et si elle s'était trompée ?

- Ne le prenez pas mal mais vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agit de moi ? Je veux dire, ok j'ai détruit Voldemort alors que je n'avais qu'un an mais à part ça je suis un garçon banal. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont des gardiens. Outres ceux d'Azkaban s'entend.

Elle eut un sourire triste et doux à la fois.

- Oh Harry. Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que tu ne connaissais presque rien du monde magique. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne me trompe pas de personne. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas un garçon banal, Harry.

Elle prit une inspiration.

- Une fois par siècle nait un enfant aux grands pouvoirs. Cet enfant devient alors l'espoir pour toutes les créatures magiques de pouvoir enfin être libres et en harmonie avec les sorciers. Mais jusqu'ici, ce n'est jamais arrivé. L'enfant précédent était Salazar Serpentard et on sait tous ce qu'il a fait. Tu dois savoir que tu es cet enfant. Et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as résisté au sort de Voldemort. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu es au cœur d'une guerre qui dure déjà depuis longtemps. Dumbledore te voulait pour s'assurer sa suprématie sur les créatures magiques. Et quand Voldemort a entendu parler de cela, il a également voulu t'avoir de son côté. Mais c'était pour s'assurer que les créatures magiques pourraient vivre. On dit qu'il t'a lancé le sortilège de mort mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il existe un sort pour brider les pouvoirs de cet enfant et ainsi lui assurer une vie normale jusqu'à sa majorité. Je pense que Voldemort a tenté de te lancer ce sort mais ta puissance était telle qu'elle l'a réduit à néant. Cependant, il a réussi à lancer ce sort malgré tout.

Harry la regardait plus qu'abasourdi. Elle était en train de remettre toute sa vie en question juste avec une légende. Il amorça un geste pour se relever quand elle reprit la parole.

- Je sais que tout ça te semble fou et je suis désolée de venir te bousculer maintenant mais tu dois savoir Harry ! Tu es de moins en moins en sécurité au fur et à mesure que tu grandis. Tu as besoin de tes gardiens. Ils te protègeront contre les mauvaises personnes.

Harry soupira et se rassit tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous me racontez ? Ce ne sont pas des histoires pour m'obliger à choisir un camp ?

Elle le regarda tristement.

- Malheureusement non, Harry. C'est bien plus qu'une histoire de camp.

Il soupira à nouveau et se cala dans son siège.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous me dites que je suis très puissant et que pèse sur mes épaules la liberté de milliers de gens.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est très bien résumé.

Il soupira à nouveau.

- C'est encore pire que lorsque Dumbledore m'a dit que je devrais combattre Voldemort.

Elle eut un sourire compatissant.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Harry mais il fallait que tu le saches. Est-ce que tu accepterais de rencontrer tes Gardiens ?

Harry prit la peine de réfléchir, pesa le pour et le contre et finit par hocher la tête.

- C'est d'accord. Mais au fait, mes parents étaient au courant de cette histoire ?

Marie ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Et oui, c'est pour cela qu'ils se sont retrouvés harcelés par Dumbledore et qu'ils ont finis par mourir.

Harry sentit une grande lassitude s'abattre sur lui et il regarda à nouveau Marie.

- Pour que je sois un peu au courant, comment s'appellent mes Gardiens ? Et quand les rencontrerais-je ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Ils s'appellent Kano, Cyal et Elikan et on s'était dit qu'on pourrait organiser la rencontre durant les vacances de Noël. Ce sera dans le manoir de Lord Jedusor.

Harry fut plus surpris par sa dernière phrase que par le reste.

- Au Manoir Jedusor ? Mais pourquoi ?

Marie lui sourit avec indulgence.

- Et bien, c'est lui qui les a libérés et il leur a donc proposé de séjourner dans son manoir.

Harry eut un soupir las et acquiesça.

- Bien. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer et ce sera un plaisir de vous revoir mais je vais devoir digérer tout ça.

Elle eut un sourire doux et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je comprends tout à fait Harry et sache que tu n'es pas seul. Si tu veux discuter ou quoi que ce soit je suis là.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se fondit dans les ombres.

- Prends soin de toi Harry.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, regarda sa montre et décida de se rendre directement dans sa Salle Commune pour y ressasser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.


	5. Chapitre 5

Harry arriva dans la Salle Commune avec toute la lassitude qui l'habitait. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était si important et qu'il portait un tel fardeau sur ses épaules.

Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux dans le but de broyer du noir quand il entendit une sorte de grattement. Il se leva pour en trouver la source. Il s'approcha de la cheminée où il découvrit un paquet où était écrit son nom. Il s'en empara et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une sorte de journal. Il le regarda suspicieusement en se rappelant du journal maudit de Jedusor en deuxième année puis haussa les épaules. Si ce colis devait être piégé, il préférait découvrir ce qu'il contenait avant.

Juste en dessous du journal, il découvrit un parchemin.

_"Potter" _disait celui-ci,

_Lisez et comprenez. Il en va de notre survie à tous. Et de votre avenir._

_Prenez-en soin._

La lettre n'était pas signée mais il lui semblait connaitre cette écriture. Il ouvrit le journal et commença à le lire.

_31 juillet 1980_

_Mon bébé, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Te voilà enfin parmi nous ! Nous t'avons attendu tu sais ? Et tu as répondu à notre appel. Tout le monde t'attendait mon fils. Mon amour. Mon Harry._

Harry fut pris d'une intense émotion. C'était le journal de sa mère ! Il tourna les pages fébrilement. Elle y racontait sa vie de tous les jours en compagnie de son père et de lui. Il continua de le feuilleter quand il tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

_25 décembre 1980_

_Aujourd'hui nous avons appris que Rémus et Sirius sont du côté de Voldemort ! Te rends-tu compte mon chéri ? ça été une nouvelle très ahurissante pour nous. Nous pensions qu'ils étaient neutres, comme nous, mais non. Ils se battent pour une cause qu'ils croient juste. Ils nous ont expliqué que Voldemort n'était pas le tyran auquel nous pensions et que Dumbledore était bien pire. Comment les croire ? Pendant toutes ces années on nous a bassinés avec le fait que Voldemort était mauvais et qu'il tuait des innocents. Tout cela est-il faux ? Dumbledore n'est-il pas le grand-père gâteau qu'il semble être ? Il va falloir digérer ça mon chéri. Pendant que je cogite, tu dors paisiblement, ta petite main tout près de ton visage comme pour empêcher un quelconque mal de t'atteindre. Comme tu es beau mon chéri. Continue de dormir paisiblement, maman veille sur toi._

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. Ainsi Sirius et Remus étaient du côté de Voldemort ? Il se demandait sincèrement ce qui les avait poussés à changer de camp. Il se promit de leur demander quand il verrait puis replongea dans le journal.

_13 janvier 1981_

_Aujourd'hui Voldemort en personne est venu chez nous, à Godric's Hollow ! Si tu avais vu James mon chéri ! Il était tout chamboulé ! Au début il voulait se battre avec lui mais Voldemort lui a démontré qu'il venait en paix. James l'a alors laissé entrer mais il était nerveux tout au long de cette entrevue. Voldemort est venu nous expliquer beaucoup de choses sur ce grand-père gâteau de Dumbledore et crois-moi mon chéri, ce n'est pas joli-joli ! Dumbledore a découvert l'existence d'une prophétie te concernant mon chéri. Il veut t'utiliser pour combattre Voldemort ! C'est un monstre ! Je refuse de te sacrifier pour une cause que nous ne soutenons même pas ! Pour qui Dumbledore se prend-il ? Et pour qui NOUS prend-il ? Pense-t-il vraiment qu'on va lui laisser faire ce qu'il veut avec toi ? C'est bien mal nous connaitre ! Jamais, au grand jamais tant que nous serons vivants il ne posera la main sur toi ! Foi de Lily !_

Harry sourit. Il reconnaissait bien le caractère enflammé dont tout le monde avait parlé.

_15 février 1981_

_Voldemort nous encourage à trouver un autre endroit pour nous y protéger avec toi. Tu nous connais, nous refusons. Nous avons bâti cette maison et pour rien au monde nous ne la quitterons. Que Dumbledore essaie de nous attaquer et il verra ce qui lui arrivera. Voldemort est vraiment charmant ! Il nous a assuré de sa bonne foi envers toi. Bizarrement je le crois. Quand il te regarde il a l'air tellement heureux que je suis sûre qu'il ne pourrait te faire aucun mal. Il nous a dit que s'ils nous arrivaient le moindre mal, tes Gardiens pourraient s'occuper de toi. Nous avons été étonnés et perplexes car ça fait au moins mille ans que personne n'a plus eu de Gardiens. Il a souri d'un air malicieux quand on lui a dit et nous annoncé que nous étions vraiment chanceux. Nous n'étions pas vraiment d'accord à l'idée de te confier à de parfaits inconnus mais Voldemort nous les a présenté et nous avons pu discuter assez longtemps je dois en convenir. Ils m'ont l'air parfaits. Tu te rends compte mon bébé ? Tu es le premier depuis mille ans à avoir des Gardiens. Cela prouve que tu es exceptionnel mon chéri !_

Harry se sentit étrange. Il ressentait tout l'amour que lui portait sa mère bien qu'elle fut décédée. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Il était aussi agréablement surpris que Voldemort soit allé prévenir ses parents de la menace qu'était Dumbledore. Il s'en sentit également flatté car dans un sens c'était pour lui qu'il l'avait fait. Il replongea dans le journal.

_05 avril 1981_

_Mon chéri, te voir grandir est pour nous une bénédiction. Tu es si mignon ! Tu attrapes les mêmes mimiques que ton père, c'est si mignon ! Voldemort nous enjoint de plus en plus à nous cacher. Il nous a même proposé de venir habiter au manoir Jedusor ! Après avoir vu nos têtes plus que perplexes, il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait l'air tout penaud ! C'était adorable ! Sirius et Remus sont également passé te voir. D'après Remus, Sirius est toujours aussi gamin si pas plus. Il est si joyeux quand il joue avec toi. C'est plus un grand frère qu'un parrain._

Harry sourit. ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas. Sirius était déjà un grand enfant à cette époque et il était heureux que malgré son séjour à Azkaban ce soit toujours le cas. Il bailla et se rendit compte que les autres allaient bientôt remonter. Il s'empressa donc de sortir de la Salle et se rendit dans la Salle-sur-demande qu'il avait quittée quelques heures auparavant. Il s'empressa d'entrer et découvrit une pièce douillette munie d'une cheminée au feu important. Il s'assit sur un des poufs qui était aussi confortable au toucher qu'à la vue.

_13 mai 1981_

_Les choses se mettent en place ! Dumbledore est revenu nous voir en nous demandant de te confier à lui. Il ne comprend pas notre refus. Il ne peut pas comprendre que nous ne voulons pas te sacrifier mon amour. Nous t'aimons tant et nous avons si peur pour toi. James tourne en rond en vitupérant contre Dumbledore. Ce serait drôle si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Dors mon fils, maman veille sur toi._

Harry sent sa gorge se serrer. Il commence à comprendre à quoi les agissements de Dumbledore vont mener. Il passe encore quelques pages pour arriver à la date qui l'intéresse. Après tout, il aura tout le temps de relire le journal de sa mère. Ce qu'il veut, pour l'instant, c'est connaitre la vérité sur ce jour funeste où il est devenu orphelin.

_31 octobre 1981_

_Quelque chose cloche ! J'en ai la certitude ! Les animaux se taisent et l'ambiance est à la nervosité. Peter est passé nous voir. Il semblait encore plus maladroit et inquiet que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il prépare un mauvais coup contre nous. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il nous arrive des tuiles. Oh mon ange ! J'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, je souhaite que cela se retourne contre notre assassin ! J'ai si peur de te laisser seul mon fils ! James a entendu quelque chose… Mon dieu, Harry !_

Puis plus rien, et c'est là qu'Harry comprend que sa mère s'est précipitée dans sa chambre pour le protéger. Il comprend tout désormais et c'est ce qui le fait se recroqueviller dans un coin en hurlant sa peine. Il aurait pu vivre une vie heureuse mais Dumbledore a tout gâché. Il pleure la vie qu'il n'a pas eue et celle qu'il a eue. Il pleure ses parents et surtout, il pleure ce que Dumbledore a fait.

Plusieurs heures après, il se releva avec toute la détermination du monde dans les yeux : Dumbledore allait payer. Et très cher.


	6. Note

Salut vous tous ça boume ? Comme le disait notre cher Kerobero.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je compte réécrire tous les chapitres et c'est désormais chose faite.

Donc si vous pouviez me laisser vos impressions, ce serait vraiment adorable de votre part !

Je vous aime tous et le chapitre 6 est en cours d'imagination.

Avec tout mon amour,

Cherry.

(Et désolée pour la pollution de votre boite mail !)


End file.
